


A story of time

by Henrieta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Las etiquetas en inglés bc yolo, M/M, muy pobre todo, tiene un poco de angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrieta/pseuds/Henrieta
Summary: El tiempo es algo que pasa sin que nos demos cuenta, a veces, tan rápido que no te da tiempo a prepararte para algunas cosas en especial.Kageyama se había graduado y ahora le esperaba un nuevo reto: Tener que enfrentar a Oikawa, quien había vuelto a ser su senpai en la universidad.





	1. Chapter 1

El tiempo corre demasiado rápido, tanto que a veces aquello que crees muy lejano puede llegar en tan solo unos segundos, en tan solo un parpadeo. 

 

Bien podría haber aplicado esa reflexión aquel azabache en todos y cada uno de esos trabajos que posponía porque ‘'aún quedaba demasiado tiempo'’. 

 

Pero esta historia no trata precisamente de la excelente vida académica de aquel joven, sino de cómo el tiempo hizo que cambiase.

 

Aquellos tres años de preparatoria se hicieron nada y menos, y pronto llegó el día en el que tuvo que despedirse de todos sus compañeros. Es curioso, cómo podría haberle cogido tanto cariño a esas personas como para llorar al despedirlas y llorar al ser despedido. Para él no era fácil, nunca lo había sido. 

 

Compartir un equipo y una amistad le hizo crecer hasta el punto de convertirse en capitán, él, capitán... Kageyama miró a sus menores, tristes por su ida, pensando si es que era así cómo se había sentido  _ esa person _ a toda su vida.

 

También el tiempo pasó, tal vez no tan rápido, nada pasa rápido cuando tienes que estudiar para los exámenes de admisión, ni siquiera si la mitad de ese tiempo había estado durmiendo con el libro en la cabeza, pero, al fin y al cabo: El tiempo acabó pasando.

 

Y allí estaba, delante de la puerta algo desgastada de un edificio inexplorado. Se las apañó para abrir la puerta, yendo directo a la que sería su habitación desde ese momento. Estaba abrumado; su primer año de universidad, su primer piso, su primer momento a solas en su nueva vida solitaria: Ese momento llegó, colmandolo de todo tipo de emociones. Nunca sentiría nostalgia, pues él era más de mirar hacia delante, hacia arriba, al menos eso quería él mientras miraba hacia atrás, hacia recuerdos de mucho tiempo atrás. 

 

¿Se acordaría de él? ¿Le habría olvidado ya? Suspiró con cansancio, colocando un póster de la selección de volley japonesa en la pared, acariciándolo poco después.

 

―En un tiempo estaré ahí también…

 

Y mientras pasaron las horas, llegó el tiempo de dormir.

 

Era el momento decisivo, el momento de crear una buena imagen de sí mismo en aquella nueva ciudad, era el momento de demostrarle a aquel idiota que había cambiado totalmente y que ahora podría ganarle en todos los aspectos de la vida. 

 

O al menos eso creía él mientras entraba en el campus, dándose de bruces nada más preguntar por el equipo de volley. 

 

Ahí estaba él, como siempre, rodeado de gente y rodeado de sonrisas, robando miradas, robando la suya misma. 

 

No pudo siquiera moverse durante unos minutos, no sabía si seguía exactamente igual que antes o si había crecido.

 

Se dio cuenta de que ya no sabía nada de Oikawa. 

 

Se acercó al puesto de volley, pidiendo una solicitud a uno de los miembros atendiendo ahí. Como era de esperar, el castaño ni siquiera se fijó en él.

 

El tiempo pasa rápido, sí, pero tan rápido como él pasan los recuerdos, y eso Kageyama lo había pensado muchas veces. 

No sería de extrañar que cierta persona hubiese querido olvidarse de todo rastro de  _ su _ existencia. 

 

Tantas que tras rellenar la solicitud simplemente se fue, no sin antes mirar tanto como pudo a su  -de nuevo- superior.

 

 

* * *

 

 

―Tooru, he oído que uno de los nuevos es un genio super talentoso, ¿no era tu kōhai en la media? Ya sabes, Kageyama Tobio.

 

El moreno se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, sobre todo después de haber estado ya unos minutos dándole vueltas a su solicitud de entrada. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido? Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa, mirando a su compañero sentado frente a él.

 

―Lo era, sí.

 

―Uuuh, ¡tan frío que me podría congelar! ¿No te alegra tener en el equipo a una cara que conoces desde hace años? Sobre todo  _ él _ . 

 

Silbó al volver a leer la solicitud, tal vez porque ese nombre había aparecido tanto en la tele que ya era como si él mismo lo conociese. La lista de torneos ganados que aquel equipo se había echado a la espalda esos últimos años era impecable: el Karasuno había ido por un camino implacable con Kageyama al mando y eso Oikawa lo sabía demasiado bien.

 

― Tener a este genio con nosotros va a ser nuestra carta de victor ia.

 

Pero Oikawa no pensaba así, no después de ver todas las veces que ese mismo 'genio' se había colocado la corona. No podía haber cambiado, era imposible que esa bestia se hubiese amansado. 

 

El moreno arrebató la solicitud de las manos a su compañero de un tirón, chasqueando la lengua con indignación.

 

―No tienes ni idea, él no es un genio. ―Guardó el papel en una carpeta junto a los demás, pues Kageyama no era el único solicitante.― Es un mocoso que tiene demasiado subidos los humos, nada más.

 

―Le he visto jugar, Tooru, es un monstruo. 

 

―En eso te voy a dar la razón, ese  _ niñato _ no es más que un  _ monstruo. _

  

* * *

 

 

Y el tiempo pasó una vez más, cada segundo se volvía más y más lento con cada mirada que volaba inconscientemente desde sus ojos a aquella figura en movimiento. Para Kageyama,  era como si los años que había pasado en Karasuno no hubiesen ocurrido nunca, como si volviese a estar en la escuela media, admirando la figura que tanto se había acostumbrado a admirar.

 

Oikawa se había dado cuenta, por supuesto que lo había hecho, no pasaba ni un solo segundo sin que él no supiese qué es lo que pasaba en su equipo, además... era imposible ignorar  _ eso. _

 

Una figura esbelta, nada impresionante a simple vista pero tan  _ jodidamente  _ encantadora bajo la tela que la cubría. Ese aura que lo envolvía y que te dejaba de piedra, la cual le obligaba a mirar de reojo, casi sin poder resistirse a alejar la vista de él. Había frente a él un  _ monstruo _ que le erizaba la piel simplemente por echar un vistazo a una práctica común y corriente.

 

Pero el orgullo era más poderoso que todas las fuerzas del universo juntas, por lo que no se iba a dejar vencer. Además de que, en tan solo unos días, ya había comenzado a propagarse la  _ peste _ que eran los rumores de que él le robaría el puesto de colocador y eso, a Oikawa Tooru, no le dejaba indiferente.

 

―Si quieres una foto pídela, es bonito tener tanto tiempo libre como para perderlo mirándome, ¿eh,  _ Tobio-chan _ ? ―Y ahí estaba de nuevo, como si fuese alguna especie de tradición el iniciar una pelea con él cada vez que lo veía.

 

Era la primera vez que hablaban desde que había ingresado pero no necesitó mediar palabra para darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. ¿De verdad  _ ese _ era aquel mocoso que iba detrás suya de un lado para otro con cara de lelo? ¿Aquel rey egocéntrico que fue dado de lado? Algo en él no encajaba, por más pasos que diese para acercarse a él y arrebatarle la pelota ya no encontraba a ninguno de esos dos Kageyamas en él. ¿Cómo hacía el tiempo ese tipo de cambios? No sabía si debía agradecer o comenzar a sentir nostalgia.

 

Por su parte, el nerviosismo del azabache se incrementó al verlo andar hacia él. ¿Estaba siendo tan obvio? ¿Le miraba demasiado? No pudo pensar con claridad hasta que el balón dejó de estar en sus manos.

 

―Solo estaba viendo que has envejecido: Fallas un poco al colocar hacia atrás, deberías enfocarte.

 

Incluso antes de que acabase la frase, el moreno ya se había llevado las manos a la cabeza interiormente. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Ese maldito cara-piedra le estaba dando consejos? ¿Intentaba humillarle?

 

―Tú sigues siendo tan creído como siempre, vaya por dios. ―Había pulsado ese interruptor que solo él podía pulsar. Aquel lado infantil que mostraba tanto en la época de Kitagawa Daiichi era algo que solo él lograba sacar, y ese pequeño detalle le molestaba más que cualquier cosa.― Y yo esperando que ya que tu cara ha mejorado tu personalidad hubiese cambiado también pero ya veo que me equiv…

 

No pudo terminar la frase, al menos no antes de que Kageyama hiciese algo que nunca pensó que sería posible que viniese por parte de aquel chaval maleducado, haciendo que se quedase completamente de piedra.

Lo que vio no podía ser falso, es cierto que usaba gafas pero sería inconfundible, sin duda, ya no era el mismo de antes. Algo se removió en su interior, obligándole a taparse la boca una vez se hubo quedado solo. 

 

 

_ Él es un monstruo. _

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El tiempo es, sin duda, algo que pasa rápidamente. Tanto que hoy ya es el mañana y el mañana: dos meses después. Al menos eso le pareció a Kageyama, obligado a pasar por la misma rutina una y otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya que no hablaba con él? ¿En qué minuto de la vida dejaron sus miradas de cruzarse? El azabache sostenía una pelota sobre él, tumbado en la cama como pocas veces acostumbraba a hacer. Preguntándose por qué no podía hacer nada más que perder el tiempo viendo fragmentos mentales del pasado? 

Cerró sus ojos, recreando a la perfección ese escenario tan familiar para él, aquel sonido chirriante de las zapatillas contra el suelo, aquel sonido hueco, seco, que inundaba su mente y sus sentidos cuando un balón impactaba contra el suelo. Tomó aire profundamente, en un intento por captar aquel olor tan característico del plástico unido a una atmósfera cálida debido al entrenamiento. Para Kageyama no todos los gimnasios eran iguales, no todos los equipos eran iguales, nada era igual, nada era comparable entre sí y mucho menos podía compararse con aquel tiempo.

« _ Rey _ » era la palabra que le había aprisionado tanto en aquel momento, que había hecho que descubriese lo que era la  _ traición _ .

 

Se revolvió en la cama y, como si fuese la pataleta silenciosa de un niño que ya había crecido, frunció el ceño al recordar cómo el castaño se había encargado de dejar clara su decepción tras aquel incidente. Pero no, no era ese el motivo principal de mantenerse procrastinando en la cama, sino el ver cómo el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos sin ser capaz de acercarse a Oikawa.

Segundos con minutos y minutos con horas guiaron al azabache al sueño, el mañana sería un día nuevo y el hoy solo había servido para tomar decisiones. 

 

 

Segundo a segundo ya habían transcurrido 4 meses desde su ingreso en aquella universidad. Suspiró al recordarlo, totalmente vencido en uno de los bancos del gimnasio. Había estado toda la mañana practicando por su cuenta, sin nada ni nadie más que él mismo y su pelota.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de secarse con la camiseta, notó un golpe en la cabeza, algo suave, junto con el tacto de la toalla echándose sobre su rostro.

Se la quitó confundido, encontrándose con Oikawa justo en frente de él.

 

―Está bien que te esfuerces tanto,  _ mr.genio _ , pero por lo menos ve a clase. ―Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de -fingido- enfado y molestia.― Las broncas de los profesores me vienen a mi, ¿sabes? Que soy el capitán.

 

Kageyama asintió, aún aturdido. Sí era cierto que ese último mes habían llegado a hablar más e incluso a interesarse por sus vidas, pero que le abriese conversación de la nada aún era un terreno inexplorado para el joven genio.

 

―¿Solo me vas a asentir?  _ Ka-ge-ya-ma To-bi-o _ chan ―Remarcó todas y cada una de las sílabas de su nombre, como si intentase marcar el ritmo de una melodía que solo hacía que el aturdimiento del azabache aumentase.

 

―Sí, Oikawa- sa... senpai.

 

―¡Lo has dudado! No puedo creermelo, ¡DIME SENPAI! ¡TRATAME CON EL RESPETO CON EL QUE TRATARÍAS A UN REY! ¡A UN  _ DIOS _ ! ―Se llevó una mano al pecho, aguantando su propia risa. En ese momento -aunque no lo reconociese- Kageyama no le parecía tan mala compañía.

 

―¿Oikawa sama senpai?

 

―Así, así.

 

No tardaron en llegar las risas, no solo del castaño, sino que también del azabache. Aquel suceso que dejó tan conmocionado a Oikawa meses atrás ahora ya era normal para él: Kageyama había aprendido a sonreir. Y  _ joder _ , cómo lo hacía.

 

―Oikawa-senpai, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

 

―No te voy a enseñar a sacar.

 

Una segunda risa llegó desde los labios de Kageyama, que agitó su mano de un lado a otro como signo de negación.

 

―Posiblemente sea mucho más molesto que eso. 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, por lo que es un trabajo muy muy corto, espero que os guste //

―Creo que no estás al tanto de cuán molesto podías llegar a ser, Tobio-chan.

 

―Soy un _rompe-récords_ , es lo que hay.

 

Oikawa abrió sus labios buscando responder a aquella sonrisa de lado que el contrario había puesto, pero no pudo. ¿Ahora también sabía hacer ese tipo de expresiones? _Era injusto_.

Aunque no fue el asombro lo que le impidió hablar, sino el grito de uno de sus compañeros de equipo al verles.

El castaño se quedó mirando a ese mismo chico acercarse a ellos y prácticamente tirarse encima de Kageyama una vez hubo llegado.

 

―Voy a decirles a los del club de radio-comunicación que no necesitan megáfonos, contigo es más que suficiente. ―Bromeó llevandose las manos a las orejas, haciendo de la situación todo un drama.

 

―¡No puedo! ¡Soy demasiado valioso para el equipo de Voleibol! ―Entonces el contrario siguió la broma.

 

A Oikawa le agradaba que Kou captase su personalidad al instante. Aquel armario de un metro noventa y pelo corto negro como el carbón se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque el castaño se hubiese pasado todos los años junto a él diciéndole que nunca tendría los brazos de Iwa-chan.

 

―Creo que conmigo estaremos bien, Kou-senpai, puedes irte a **graznar** por ahí.

 

Kageyama ni se había inmutado por tener a ese chico tirado encima, para él ya era algo natural. Debido a la personalidad de aquel -también- azabache, habían conseguido llegar a ser cercanos.

Aunque aquel comentario hizo que el -ya no tan- pequeño cuervo se llevase un golpe en la nuca.

 

―Hey, antes me he cruzado con el capitán y me ha dicho que hoy no hay entrena. ¿Nos vamos a tomar algo por ahí? ―En cuestión de segundos Kou había tirado a Kageyama al suelo y este se había quedado ahí tumbado, provocando que Oikawa pensase en un pez, intentando aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

 

 _Tobiuo Kageyama._ Pensó, con la imagen mental totalmente creada.

 

―Por mi bien, hoy he tenido un _mega hiper examen_ y necesito salir.

 

―Pero yo ya he quedado, id vosotros dos.

 

Aquella voz que vino desde el suelo los dejó paralizados. ¿Desde cuándo _SU_ Kageyama les dejaba plantados? Tal vez sería el peso de la traición, tal vez simplemente ganas de seguir molestando, pero en cuestión de segundos Kou se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del azabache, mientras que Oikawa no tardó mucho más en llevarse la mano al pecho, como si fuese el mayor gesto de indignación que jamás hubiera existido.

 

―¿Mi hijo tiene novia y no lo sabía? ¿Sabes que es un delito plantarnos por una mujer? ¿EHH? ―Le revolvía el pelo como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que lograba que el cuervo se lo intentase quitar de encima.

 

―¡Quita! ¡Eres pesado!

 

―Kou, vamos, estamos hablando de Tobio-chan. Eso es IM-PO-SI-BLE. ―Remarcó todas y cada una de las sílabas de aquella palabra, arrodillándose junto a ellos.

 

―Cierto, en qué estaría yo pensando... ―Y justo cuando parecía que el azabache había dejado de destrozar el peinado de Kageyama, volvió a hacerlo.

 

Por su lado, Tobio mantuvo el silencio, no por mucho, por lo menos un segundo, tal vez incluso menos aún. Pero el tiempo pasa y no es como si hubiese habido una razón para ocultar nada.

Desistió de su intento de librarse de su compañero, terminando por coger el móvil, que acababa de notificar un mensaje.

 

―He quedado con mi ex, me dejé un par de cosas en su casa y quiere devolverlas. ¿Suficiente información?

 

Una vez más hubo silencio, tal vez era por aquella noticia inesperada, pero para el castaño el tiempo pareció pararse. _Sí_ . Tres años había sido demasiado tiempo. Tanto como para que aquel pequeño junior que le seguía de un lado a otro con cara de memo hubiese crecido y hubiese tomado un camino del que _él_ no sabía de su existencia siquiera.

 

Tras un par de eternos y a la vez efímeros segundos, Kou fue el primero en reaccionar. Una sonrisa gatuna, de intenciones claramente ocultas, apareció en su rostro justo antes de quitarle el móvil de las manos al menor.

 

Kageyama pensó que ya no solo era bloqueador central y megáfono, sino que ahora también se añadía a esa lista la profesión de carterista.

 

―¿Sugar es tu ex? No sabia que podías poner motes cariñosos, estoy _shook_.  ―Kou le pasó el móvil a Oikawa, como si compartiera con él el peso de los padres que ven como su hijo deja el nido.

 

―¿Sugar? Casi parece el nombre de refresca... ―No terminó de decirlo cuando pudo ver la foto de contacto. No parecía: lo era.

 

¿En que momento de su vida se había perdido la relación entre Tobio y Sugawara?

 

Por su parte, Kageyama había conseguido tirar  Kou y liberarse de él, levantándose en cuanto pudo y agarrando su móvil de vuelta.

No es como si no quisiese que nadie lo supiera, no podría importarle menos el hecho de haber salido del armario delante de sus senpais, pero en un lugar de su interior no quería que Oikawa malentendiese las cosas. No cuando ya no había nada que malentender.

 

―Comenzamos a salir en su graduación, poco después aprovechamos que se mudaba por la universidad para vivir juntos. ―Se había quitado la camiseta mientras contaba, dando de paso una pequeña patada al culo de Kou, ahora el tirado en el suelo.― Fue un poco tonto: un estudiante de preparatoria viviendo con su novio, casi me meto en problemas.

 

―¿Entonces "sugar" es un chico?

 

―Es su senior de Karasuno, Sugawara Koushi.

 

Kageyama se limitó a asentir, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

 

—¿Y qué se te olvidó? —Oikawa carraspeó, estaba inesperadamente incómodo frente a aquel dato. Frente a saber que aquel chico refrescante había conocido partes de Kageyama que ni él mismo se había imaginado.

 

Se reprendió mentalmente en cuanto se dio cuenta de qué era lo que cruzaba su mente.

Kageyama Tobio, aunque ahora fuese un "amigo", era ante todo su rival eterno.

Y se repitió eso, una y otra vez, como si te tratase de un hechizo para evitar pensamientos prohibidos.

 

―¿Los condones?—En cambio, Kou, ajeno a la batalla interna que estaba librando el castaño, se limitó a darle un par de codazos al azabache, que ya se había cambiado totalmente.

 

―No. Esos los gastamos antes de cortar.

 

Kou estalló en una gran carcajada, aunque algo sonrojado, no esperaba tener una respuesta tan directa de parte de su junior.

Los segundos de risas y bromas dieron paso a los minutos y al momento en el que Kageyama por fin les dejó para ir a reunirse con Suga, dejando también atrás a un Oikawa totalmente confuso y perdido en sí mismo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Cómo ha ido con Refrescante-kun? Ha sido un shoc-"

 

 

Oikawa torció el gesto, borrando lo que había escrito en cuestión de segundos.

Ya llevaba un rato escribiendo mensajes en la conversación de whatsapp y borrandolos casi al momento, sin llegar a nada. Y así había pasado el tiempo durante la última hora.

 

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron antes de gritar contra ella. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así por ese niño molesto y tan... tan...

Por la cabeza del moreno pasó una serie de adjetivos que nunca pensó que podrían ir junto al recuerdo de Kageyama.

En algún momento de aquel nuevo año junto a él había conseguido sustituir todos aquellos malos recuerdos de las constantes peleas con risas, miradas furtivas y felicidad.

Golpeó la almohada repetidas veces con el móvil, como si eso fuese a hacer que el mensaje perfecto apareciese escrito por arte de magia.

 

Se decidió a escribir de nuevo, aunque cuando estaba a punto de borrar lo que aquellos golpes habían escrito por error, recibió un mensaje del mismo azabache. 

 

"Lleva media hora por lo menos tú conversación en 'escribiendo', ¿Vas a mandarlo ya o es que me estás escribiendo la biblia?"

 

Su corazón explotó, o al menos él lo pensó, porque lo sentía ridículamente notable en su pecho. Quería pensar que era por la sorpresa, sintió que le habían pillado con las manos en la masa haciendo algo indebido. Y lo era, madre mía si lo era. En _Oikawalandia_ los extraterrestres estaban debatiendo el si había traicionado a la liga _anti-tobio-chan_ que se había creado un tiempo atrás. 

 

"¿Estás loco? Será un bug, a mi me pasa de vez en cuando. ¿Que voy a querer decirte a ti? Nuuuunca.~" 

 

Suspiró, pensando, que de alguna manera u otra se había librado del marrón.

Una victoria para el gran Oikawa Tōru, sí señor. 

 

"...Ya." 

 

Aquella respuesta le borró la sonrisa victoriosa de la boca. No llevaba bien que Kageyama fuese tan seco, incluso después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con él a lo largo de los años.

Uno de sus dedos, tembloroso, alcanzó el teclado para seguir aquella conversación. 

 

"¿Sigues en casa de Refrescante-kun? Ha sido una sorpresa, sobre todo la parte de los condones, y yo pensando que seguías siendo puro y virgen. ¿De quién me voy a burlar ahora en los descansos con Kou?"

  

Y lo envío, y se arrepintió de enviarlo justo en el momento en el que el sonido de confirmación llegó a sus oídos. Pero ya estaba hecho. Intentó borrar el mensaje en un intento desesperado de disipar la vergüenza que se había acumulado en sus mejillas, pero no sirvió de nada, pues segundos después el que marcaba ' _escribiendo_..." era el mismo Kageyama. 

 

"... No soy virgen. He vivido en la misma casa que mi pareja durante casi tres años. ¿Cómo podría serlo?" 

 

Y ahí iba una punzada. Si momentos antes su corazón había explotado, era en ese momento cuando había muerto de verdad. Sí, en algún huequecito de su interior sentía ridículos celos por aquella relación. ¿Cómo se vería Kageyama en aquel tipo de relaciones? ¿Agresivo? ¿Dulce? ¿Frío?

Negó con la cabeza, dándose a sí mismo una hostia con el móvil. Ese tipo de pensamientos sobre el azabache eran ilegales en Oikawalandia. 

 

"No sé, eres tan borde.~ ¿Y? ¿Cómo ha sido verle? Tal vez... ¿Sigues queriendole? Lololol." 

 

Se mordió el labio, tumbado en el suelo después de haber forcejeado consigo mismo y haber confirmado en primera persona la teoría de la gravedad.

 

"Fueron tres años. No hay forma de que no lo haga." 

 

Bloqueó el móvil durante unos segundos y cerró los ojos, tragando saliva. ¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando? Claro que iba a dar esa respuesta. Tampoco esperaba nada diferente, pero eso no cambiaba que doliese. Tampoco que él mismo se hubiese lanzado directo a ese acantilado.

Aquellos sentimientos que Tooru se negaba a aceptar estaban resultando ser más molestos de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

Que traición a sí mismo más grande.

En ese momento tenía demasiadas preguntas. ¿Por _qué lo dejasteis? ¿Quién se declaró? ¿Cómo erais? ¿Él fue quien te enseñó a sonreír así?_  

 

 _¿Alguna vez me has mirado de la manera en la que lo mirabas a él?_  

 

Pero no pudo decir nada. Simplemente se levantó y dejó el móvil a un lado, metiéndose en la cama dispuesto a dormir. No podía hacer nada más que eso.

  

 

* * *

 

 

Las horas de la noche pasaron y se esfumaron frente a la luz del sol, que no consiguió despertar al azabache hasta que la alarma se unió a ella para lograrlo.

Alargó su brazo para apagarla, quedándose adormilado y pensativo mientras poco a poco se daba cuenta de lo babeada que estaba la almohada.

Se levantó, desbloqueando el móvil para ver si Oikawa había contestado.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, frotándose los ojos para, de alguna manera, espabilarse por fin y poder pensar con claridad.

Había dudado en decir aquello cuando recibió aquella pregunta, pero no podía mentir respecto al cariño que aún sentía por Suga. Emitió un gruñido al tomar impulso para abandonar las plácidas sábanas y comenzar un nuevo día, planeando mil y una jugadas nuevas para desconectar su pensamiento de su senior.

En el fondo sentía como si hubiese vuelto a la escuela media. Sí, hubo un momento en el que llegó a sentir hostilidad hacia Oikawa, pero sobre todos los sentimientos negativos siempre destacaba la admiración.

Al menos eso es lo que él pensaba antes de darse cuenta de qué es lo que significaba aquel sentimiento en realidad.

 

Y suspiró, porque una vez más había dejado que su mente vagara por la imagen de Tōru.

Es por eso que agradeció la llamada que rompió su estado de concentración mirándose al espejo.

 

Era Koushi.

 

—"¿Tobio? Ayer me dejaste a medias y   tenemos que hablarlo bien. No hagas como si no tuviese razón. Te conozco a la perfección."

 

—"Ayer... ¿A qué te refieres?"

 

—"¿Ahora resulta que no me escuchas cuando hablo? Es sobre Oikawa, O-i-ka-wa.


	3. Super setter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy: multishipper

Aquella llamada de Koushi había conseguido que en nada y menos ya se encontrase completamente despierto, como si las hostias hubiesen venido una tras otra durante varios minutos.

Su relación tras la separación se había mantenido buena, incluso considerando _la razón_ por la que habían cortado…

 

Kageyama negó con la cabeza, ya habían hablando muchas veces de este tema en el pasado, no es como si fuese algo que hubiese nacido en un momento sentimental. Suspiró profundamente, apartando con su mano derecha el flequillo de su cara y echándolo hacia atrás.

 

Tal vez el equipo fuese viento en popa, pero las clases no eran la misma historia.

Las horas dentro de aquellas aulas se hacían eternas, incluso si la mayoría de ellas aprovechaba para dormir lo que no dormía debido a los entrenamientos. Recibía reprimendas de los profesores, pero confiaba en el poder de Oikawa para persuadirlos de que las notas no se verían afectadas.

 

Sonreía cada vez que el recuerdo de un moreno indignado agitando las manos de un lado a otro durante sus sermones, tan largos que parecían de horas enteras, cruzaba su mente.

Sin duda, un segundo con Oikawa suponía un día entero recordando lo bien que se sentía volver a tenerlo al alcance de su vista.

Lo bien que que le hacía estar de nuevo tras su espalda.

 

Recordó entonces las palabras que Suga le había dicho hacía tan solo unas horas.

 

_"A por él."_

 

A veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado si las cosas hubiesen tomado otro camino. Si en aquel momento no hubiese contestado lo que contestó. Si aquella relación aún se mantuviese en pie.

Pero de nada servía especular algo que ya no va a volver, no era como si se arrepintiese de haber sido sincero y de haber tomado la decisión que _debía_ tomar.  

 

El _tic-tac_ del segundero del reloj se vio silenciado por el ruido de las clases al acabar.

A él no le costó más de unos pocos segundos recoger y salir corriendo hacia el gimnasio. Tal vez sí que era un adicto al entrenamiento, pero era lo que realmente le hacía sentir vivo.

Allí, en la cancha, podía sentirse realmente parte de algo mucho más grande.

 

Cuando llegó al lugar, quiso dar media vuelta y volver a aquella clase de inglés que tanto le había atormentado durante el día.

Se encontró a Oikawa hablando alegremente con Kou, quedándose parado como una piedra justo en el marco de la puerta. En su cabeza se repetían las palabras de Suga como si alguien hubiese activado la opción de 'bucle'.

 

_A por él_

  

* * *

 

 

El entrenamiento había conseguido alejar todo lo que no fuese voleibol de la cabeza de Kageyama. Cuando la pelota conectaba con sus dedos era mágico, aquel sonido hueco era como un hechizo que le calmaba.

Pero una vez que el minutero del reloj llegaba a la hora acordada, la magia se rompía y él tenía que volver a la realidad. Una realidad que le pedía avanzar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Suspiró apoyando su frente y, con ella, su peso en su taquilla, tras haber terminado la ducha.

Pensar definitivamente no era la especialidad del azabache y últimamente era lo unico que hacia: Pensar, pensar, pensar y pensar pero sin ser nunca capaz llegar a ninguna conclusión, solo dar vueltas como el perro que intenta morder su propia cola.

 

Cerró los ojos inhalando una gran cantidad de aire para expulsarla lentamente. El tiempo se le iba de las manos, los segundos se convertían en eternos minutos que hacían que, lentamente, en su frente se grabaran las marcas de la taquilla.

 

Estaba tan inmerso en su mente que no se dió cuenta del primer toque que recibió su hombro, ni del segundo, tampoco del tercero. Sin embargo, cuando Kou se hubo cansado de ser ignorado, Kageyama recibió un golpe en el costado que le hizo salir de su trance.

Estuvo a nada de empezar a gritarle al más alto debido al dolor, pero una risa hizo que se detuviera en seco y se girase hacia la fuente de aquella voz.

Conocía esa risa como quien conoce su propio nombre.

 

—Por lo menos secate bien el pelo antes de comerte el coco cara a la taquilla, Tobio.

 

—Tengo la teoría de que el cerebro de Tobio-chan se lo han llevado los aliens  y ahí solo hay aire.

 

—¿Siquiera tuvo en un principio?

 

El de cabello plateado comenzó a reír de nuevo debido a los comentarios de sus compañeros. Lo había visto hacía poco, pero era como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez.

—Koushi... ¿Pasa algo? —Kageyama se acercó al de menor estatura, aún confuso. No es como si necesitase pasar algo para verse, ¿pero venir a verle a los vestuarios? —Podrías haber mandado un mensaje.

 

—Se llama dar una sorpresa, ¿sorprendido?

 

Una sonrisa cálida como el sol se dibujó en su rostro, siendo contagiada casi al instante al de Kageyama. Suga llevó su mano al flequillo aún mojado de su antigua pareja y lo apartó delicadamente de sus ojos, suspirando.

 

Oikawa tenía un extraño nudo en el estómago, inundado por sentimientos que no quería reconocer. Escuchaba perfectamente a Kou a su lado haciendo comentarios sobre lo cercanos que se veían, que se notaba que habían estado juntos todo ese tiempo, que se notaba todo el amor que aún se tenían.

 

Oikawa mordió su labio inferior, algo incómodo, deseando por primera vez seriamente que aquel azabache cerrase la boca y no volviese a abrirla si lo único que iba a decir era eso. Pero liberó su labio cuando vio que la mirada de refrescante-kun se dirigía hacia él.

 

—He venido a los vestuarios porque tenía que pillar a Oikawa-kun antes de que se fuese.

 

La mano que había estado acariciando la mejilla de Kageyama ahora apuntaba hacia la dirección de la puerta, indicándole al castaño que quería salir con él.

 

El azabache se notó incómodo sobre eso, dedicándole una mirada a Tooru que él no supo descifrar y agitando las manos frente a Suga.

 

—Koushi ya hablamos, y--

 

—Mi querido Tobio es tan tremendamente corto y lento que necesita que su amable, extraordinario, benevolente y guapo senpai le dé un empujoncito.

 

—Kous--

 

—No hay nada más que hablar, Tobio. —Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, la que le dedica a alguien a quien tiene profundo aprecio.

 

Kageyama asintió con la cabeza, totalmente vencido por el mayor. Se giró sobre sus pies para volver a su taquilla y poder terminar de cambiarse correctamente, mirando una última vez a Oikawa, quien ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con Sugawara.

 

"Estoy muerto."

 

Tobio decidió que era buena idea darle un cabezazo a la taquilla, aunque se dió cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba nada más hacerlo.

  

* * *

 

 

—Si querías confesarte solo tenías que haberlo hecho ahí dentro.

 

Oikawa no se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida que en aquel momento.

O al menos eso pensaba mientras caminaba tras el antiguo _setter_ de Karasuno, con quien no había mediado palabra durante los veinte minutos que habían estado andando -aparentemente- sin un rumbo fijo.

Pensó que era buena idea acabar con aquel silencio con una broma y así descargar tensión.

Se sintió algo aliviado cuando Suga le respondió con una refrescante risa, haciendo honor a su apodo.

 

—Ojalá fueses así de directo cuando tienes que serlo, Oikawa Tooru.

 

El castaño paró en seco una vez el contrario lo hubo hecho también. Estaban en un puente, con el sol cayendo y coloreando de un naranja cálido el agua del río donde habían parado.

El de pelo plateado se apoyó en la barandilla, mirando de reojo al más alto, sin realmente esperar una respuesta a lo que acababa de decir.

 

—Tobio me contó que preguntaste por mi. —Hizo una pausa viendo cómo el contrario le imitaba y se apoyaba en aquel sitio.— Sobre nuestra relación.

 

— Bueno... Me dejó en estado de shock.  "Tobio-chan ha dejado de ser un marginado social" pensé. Te... ¿Te molesta?

 

Suga negó con la cabeza lentamente, girándose esta vez para mirarle correctamente.

 

— Te he pedido que me acompañaras para hablar yo mismo de ello, Oikawa.  No sé si realmente querrás escucharlo o no, pero tómalo como un castigo por ser cotilla: Tendrás que escuchar mi historia amorosa hasta el final.

 

Oikawa tragó saliva, asintiendo con cautela.

La expresión seria que había adoptado el contrario al decir aquello volvió a desaparecer, dejando su usual sonrisa.

 

— A ver por dónde empiezo... Había una vez un super-setter, un genio que frustraba al colocador de turno debido a sus impresionantes habilidades.

Pese a eso, ese colocador, que había sido sustituido por el supper setter, aun siendo mayor que él, solo podía mirarle con admiración.

Estar pendiente de él, de su crecimiento, de sus gestos, de cómo se esforzaba por intentar llevarse bien con sus compañeros, de los intentos de sonrisa que acababan en amenaza de muerte...

 

Suga se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, tratando de apagar una risa que se había abierto paso entre sus labios al recordar aquello.

Oikawa asintió, algo tenso. Claramente estaba hablando de él mismo y de Tobio. No estaba del todo seguro de querer escuchar aquella historia.

No estaba del todo seguro de querer oír como aquél mocoso había compartido su tiempo con refrescante-kun.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de la razón por la que su pecho se sentía tan pesado en aquel momento.

Su mente estaba hecha un perfecto desastre respecto a todo lo que rondaba el tema de Tobio. 

 

— El caso es que el tiempo pasó, como todo el mundo espera que lo haga. Y conforme esto ocurría, el supper-setter y el colocador se hicieron cercanos. La atención que uno ponía en el otro por pura admiración se había convertido en algo más, en algo _grande_.

Ambos comenzaron a salir. Pero el colocador sabía un detalle que, aunque habían acabado pasando los mejores años de su vida juntos, sin remordimientos ni penas, acabaría por costarle el futuro de aquella relación.

 

La sonrisa de Koushi se mantuvo en su rostro, pero Tooru pudo ver claramente que en la expresión que tenía había tristeza.

 

El castaño abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada del más bajo le dijo que esperase.

 

—La mirada de aquél super-setter ya había sido robada por otra persona. No durante su relación, no: Desde mucho antes.

Él se sintió abrumado, nunca podría competir con ese tipo de persona. Con ese tipo de amor, con el lugar que ese otro colocador ocupaba en su corazón.

E incluso si se aferró al amor que sabía que el supper setter sentía hacia él hasta el mismísimo final, no fue suficiente.

_Él ya había perdido._

  

Tooru se quedó perplejo. Era claro que aquella historia hablaba de Tobio y el mismo Sugawara, pero ... ¿quién era aquella tercera persona?

Vio como el contrario se mordía el labio inferior, también cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos. Pero no lo hicieron.

 

Sugawara Koushi era más fuerte de lo que él jamás habría imaginado. 

 

—¿Qué... sentido hay en que yo sepa esto? —Se atrevió a hablar por fin, haciendo que Suga dejase escapar otra risa, aunque más apagada que el resto.

 

—No guardo rencor a nadie. No odio a aquel supuesto 'personaje secundario' que después de años me recordó que yo no era el protagonista de la historia de Kageyama. " _Es algo obvio, lo sabía desde el principio_ " solía pensar antes de que acabase todo.  

Comencé a querer que la historia de Tobio fuese feliz. Que ese corazón encontrase a la persona que sus ojos seguían buscando.

  

El castaño sintió como si hubiese esquivado su pregunta, y eso lo supo el mismo Koushi, por lo que después de guardar un largo, largo silencio, en el que tan solo el ruido ambiente de la gente volviendo a sus casas y del agua del río siguiendo su caudal dejaban claro que el tiempo no se había detenido, posó una de sus manos en el hombro del más alto, sonriendo.

 

—Oikawa Tooru, el tiempo que pasamos junto a los demás no es eterno. Recuérdalo. 

 

Y tras un par de segundos así, Koushi le dió un suave golpe en el hombro, deslizando su mano hacia abajo, introduciendo hábilmente un papelito en el bolsillo de la chaqueta ajena y volviendo a al estado radiante y refrescante de siempre.

 

Como si aquel papel se hubiese llevado toda la carga que tenía sobre sus hombros.

 

—No leas lo que hay escrito, solo necesito que se lo des a Tobio. ¿Me harías ese favor?

 

—... Claro.


End file.
